


Things Change

by misspelledideas



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Cheese, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romance, badboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspelledideas/pseuds/misspelledideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine hate each other. Kinda. Well, Kurt hates Blaine. Sorta. But sometimes things get screwed up, and you end up getting stuck in a freezing cold car with your enemy. Klaine fanfiction, sorta badboy!Blaine, and a fair share of swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been in the mood for some fluff lately, and I guess that this fills that. Badboy!Blaine.

"Are you fucking kidding me Anderson?" Kurt angrily twisted the key of his car. It sputtered a little, then stopped, leaving the pair in twilight darkness.

"Swearing, Hummel? That's hot," Blaine smirked in the passenger seat, the light from outside glinting on his lip ring. He glanced out the window, gazing at the white snow quickly coating the window like a thick icing.

The pair had been coming back from a joint community service project when the car had begun to sputter, then halt to a stop while pulled off to the side of the road. 

"God, could you please get your mind out of your pants and focus on the situation at hand?" Kurt angrily unbuckled his seatbelt, turning to glare at the boy next to him, who rolled his hazel eyes. "It's three days before Christmas and we're trapped in a freezing car in the middle of the night!" He pursed his lips, thinking about his dad, who had to have been worried. The boys were supposed to have been home over an hour ago, and would have, only- "I can't believe that you got us so lost."

"Okay, Hummel," Blaine propped his feet up on the dashboard, ignoring Kurt's squawk. "Three things: First of all, it's 6:30. Hardly the middle of the night." He shifted to look Kurt directly in the eye, ignoring his glare. "Second, it's not freezing in here. And third: you were the one who went the directions I said, so it's your fault that we're lost!"

"This is NOT my fault, Anderson. And maybe it's not cold now, but we're trapped in the middle of a snowstorm in a giant metal box! And my dad's going to be worried, but since my phone died I can't even contact him!" Kurt sighed with frustration at the thought of his dad, who he had been trying to keep stress-free after his heart attack.

Blaine fished his phone out of his pocket "Use mine. I have to make sure that I stay in Papa Hummel's good graces, after all."

"He is not your 'Papa,' and he doesn't even like you!" Kurt angrily called his father, raising a single finger at Blaine to keep him quiet. "Fuck. Voicemail."

"Anyways, like I was saying, dear," Blaine said, ignoring Kurt's glare. "All of the Hummel men love me." He reclined his seat back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"They do not! Finn just likes having someone to play his stupid video games with, and Burt just tolerates you."

"And what about you, Kurt? Do you love me?" Kurt snapped his head around to glare at the other boy, but it was hard to ignore the tinge of pink on his cheeks, though that could be attested to the cold.

"If you hadn't volunteered us for this community service project, then we wouldn't have been here in the first place." Kurt chose his words carefully, avoiding eye contact.

"But do you like me?" Blaine sat up in his chair, leaning over the center console slowly to line his lips up carefully next to Kurt's ear. "Do you think about kissing me, Kurt? Do you secretly have a thing for bad boys?"  
Kurt pulled back slowly, raising his eyebrows skeptically. "When you talk, you sound like a bad seventies movie."

"Like Grease? Will you be the Sandra Dee to my Danny Zukko?" 

Kurt rolled his blue eyes. "Just stop, Anderson. Does anybody ever actually fall for your tricks?"

Blain tilted his head, considering. "I think you're the only one who ever falls for anything of mine, sweetheart."

Kurt groaned. "Just shut up. I need to call my dad again so I can escape being trapped with you." 

"But who better to be trapped in a freezing car with than my cute butt? I can keep you warm."

"You and your butt need to shut up now!" Blaine saluted as Kurt dialed his father's number into his phone. Kurt groaned as it went to voicemail again, before leaving a message. 

"Hey Dad, it's me, Kurt. My car broke down on Lakes road, so Blaine and I are stuck in here at the moment. I love you, call me back." He hung up and turned to Blaine. "It looks like we're going to be stuck in here for a while, then. We should probably get out the emergency blankets now."

"There are emergency blankets? That you couldn't have mentioned before now?"

"Well I was hoping to be out of here before we needed them!"

"Touché," Blaine clambered into the back, fishing around before finding them. "Hey Hummel, wanna cuddle?" He leaned over the back of Kurt's seat, draping a blanket over his stiff body.

"I'd rather sit up here and watch the snow fall," Kurt said simply.

"Rude," Blaine remarked, falling back onto the back seat and sprawling his legs out, wrapping himself in the red blanket before settling back to watch the snow finish its frosty coat on the windows. 

The pair sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for the next twenty minutes as the car cooled even further and the windows became completely obstructed with snow. Kurt watched his breath curl in the air in front of him before looking in the rearview mirror to see Blaine, who was shivering quietly, which resolved his decision.

"Blaine?" He said in a small voice. "I think we should cuddle now."

"Well, come on back then," Blaine opened his arms, teeth chattering loudly. Kurt climbed back wordlessly, placing his blanket over Blaine's as Blaine shifted to sit up. Blaine lifted up the corner of the blankets.

"Well, come right on in," He smiled charmingly as Kurt wiggled under the blankets, wrapping his arms around him. "See, being trapped on the side of the road is romantic. All we need are some candles and a bottle of champagne."

"And warmth, as well as some attraction," Kurt added. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a lot of attraction right now," Blaine rubbed his cold nose against Kurt's neck, causing him to jump back. "It's so cold in here but you're so hot."

"Whatever Anderson." Kurt shifted away from Blaine.

"What, you don't believe me?" Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who moved his face away. Blaine raised his hand up and gently turned Kurt's head so that he could look him in the eye. "Kurt. You're beautiful." 

"If you're just saying that to try to get me to sleep with you because I'm the closest target, it won't work." 

Blaine frowned, wrinkling his triangular eyebrows together. "Hey, I'm not complimenting you because I want something from you. I'm not that kind of asshole." He puckered his lips together and smacked them obnoxiously, watching Kurt's eyes trace the path of his lip ring. "But if you want a kiss I'm certainly not objecting." He fluttered his eyes closed.

Kurt took the opportunity to carefully trace Blaine's face with his eyes, from his strong jaw all the way up to his dark curly hair, which seemed messy but Kurt knew was carefully styled. "In your dreams, Anderson," Kurt shifted imperceptibly closer, watching Blaine's lips curl into a delicious smile.

"More like in your dreams, Hummel, I know you've been watching me."

Kurt spluttered. "I have not!"

"Whatever, Kurt, I've seen the way that you look at me," Blaine bit his lip, smirking at Kurt.

"And how, exactly, do I look at you?" Kurt flirted back, trying to keep the air of playful contempt going for just a little bit longer.

"Exactly the same way that I look at you." 

Kurt smiled shyly, looking up at Blaine from where he was cuddled onto his chest. Blaine's arms tightened slightly around him, his arms crossing along his stomach and his hands curled slightly on his hips.

"You do know that I hate you, right?" Kurt questioned, unable to keep his nose from crinkling slightly as he smirked at Blaine."

"Hummel, you know that I know that you like me," Blaine replied in a singsong voice. "You think that I'm the cutest and you want to kiss my cute face." He puckered his lips obnoxiously again, screwing his eyes shut.  
Kurt took a moment to debate with himself before jumping in, delivering a quick peck to Blaine's lips before pulling back, giggling to himself as he watched Blaine's triangular eyebrows jump in surprise. His coffee colored eyes blinked open softly, and he took a moment to dreamily gaze at Kurt's lips before realizing what he was doing, and schooling his face into a more joking expression.

 

"Damn, Kurt, was not expecting that from you."

"Well, babe, if you weren't expecting it, don't say it." He grabbed one of Blaine's hands.

"Babe?" Blaine whistled. "You sure that you hate me?"

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms, making them chest to chest and crossing his legs over Blaine's. "I guess not," he sighed.

"Great," Blaine grinned. "I wouldn't want my first kiss to be with someone who hates me."

Kurt froze, shocked. His grip on Blaine's hand tightened. "I was your first kiss? Holy shit."

"Yep."

"Oh my God. I just completely ruined it, didn't I? That wasn't even a real kiss, that was barely a peck! Blaine, I am so-"

"Don't be," Blaine interrupted. "You can always make it up to me," He winked.

"Well, I suppose so," Kurt leaned closer, bringing his hands up to the nap of Blaine's neck and tangling them in his curls. He leaned closer, looking at Blaine through hooded eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Hummel, if you don't kiss me right fucking now, I swear to-" Blaine stopped talking as Kurt pressed a deep kiss to his mouth, relaxing back into the seat of the car. His hands came up to grip at Kurt's back, his eyes closing shut. 

The pair exchanged lazy kisses for several minutes, only breaking apart for air. Kurt was just shyly sucking Blaine's upper lip into his mouth, fighting to be the dominant party, when the phone started going off.

"Ugh," He groaned when they broke apart, seeing that the caller was his dad. "It's my dad," He picked up the phone, ignoring the way that Blaine stared greedily at his lips. "Hey Dad."

"Hey kiddo," Burt responded cheerily. "I just got your message that you're stuck?"

"Yeah, Blaine and I have been stranded here for-" He glanced at the clock "wow. About half an hour."

"Well, lucky for you, Carole and I went to dinner at The Crest, so we're pretty close," his voice lowered. "Say, is that Blaine kid giving you any trouble?"  
Kurt glanced at Blaine, biting his lip. "No, Dad, we've been fine."

"Good! Hey, Carole and I will be there in about ten minutes, I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. Love you," Kurt smiled.

"Love you too, kiddo," Burt said, the phone making a clicking sound as the call ended.

"Good news!" Kurt turned to look fully at Blaine, who was still occasionally glancing at his lips. "My dad can pick us up in about ten minutes, so we won't freeze anymore," He smiled. "But we can still cuddle."

"We can?" Blaine perked up. "I mean, if you want to, I don't want to assume."

"Relax, I was the one who said it," Kurt leaned in and pecked his cheek. "What, did you think that as soon as we got out of the car I would ditch you?" He grabbed Blaine's hand again, squeezing it.

"I mean, kinda," Blaine looked down, the color in his cheeks barely noticeable in the dark lighting.

Kurt tilted his chin up with his free hand, forcing Blaine to look in his eyes. "Now who's being the shy one?" He shook his head. "Don't answer that. Of course I won't ditch you."

Blaine sat up straight, putting his hands back on Kurt's hips. "Well, in that case," He said teasingly. "What are you doing for dinner next Friday?"

"Why, Mister Anderson!" Kurt batted his eyelashes. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I suppose I am."

"Well, in that case," Kurt kissed the tip of his nose. "I suppose that I'll say yes." 

Blaine laughed brightly. "And to think, half an hour ago you hated me."

"Well, I guess things change," Kurt kissed him again, neither boy being able to hold back his grin.

"I guess they do."


End file.
